When Ziyu Sick (HunHan)
by MisterChu
Summary: Ziyu demam.. Sedangkan Sehun sedang melakukan perjalanannya ke Jepang.. Bisakah Luhan mengatasi Ziyu yang sedang sakit ? /HunHan/Yaoi/BoysLove/Oneshot


**When Ziyu sick**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ziyuuuu.. Sayang.. Ayo, bangun ! Waktunya sekolah, nak." teriak Luhan dari dapur.

Di dapur, Luhan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dankeluarganya. Namun, hari ini hanya ada Luhan dan Ziyu karena sang suami sedang bertugas ke luar negeri.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ziyu, Luhan pun naik ke lantai dua yaitu kamar Ziyu.

"Sayang.. Ayo bangun." Luhan membuka pintu kamar Ziyu.

"Ssshhh.. Daddy." gumam Ziyu.

Melihat Ziyu yang tak kunjung bangun dan seperti mengigau, Luhan menghampiri Ziyu.

"Kau kenapa, sayang ? Astaga ! Badanmu panas sekali." Luhan menaruh tangannya di kening Ziyu.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam, sayang ? Papa yakin kalau kau tidak jajan sembarangan." tanya Luhan.

Luhan mengusap keringat dingin di wajah Ziyu.

"Hikss.. Ziyu mau daddy, papa.. Daddy~~~." rengek Ziyu.

"Aigoo.. Kau pasti merindukan daddy-mu." Luhan menepuk keningnya.

Biasanya Sehun tidak akan pergi lebih dari tiga hari namun dikarenakan banyaknya pekerjaan disana, jadilah ini adalah hari ketujuh Sehun berada di negara Jepang.

Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Aduh.. Kenapa tidak diangkat ?" gumam Luhan.

Lalu, Luhan menghubungi Chanyeol yang juga ikut ke Jepang bersama Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah." sapa Luhan ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ada apa, Lu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa disana ? Apa kau bersama Sehun ? Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa kuhubungi ?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Hey, tenang Lu.. Sehun sedang rapat dengan para pemegang saham lain.. Aku sedang menunggunya.. Tadi aku sudah mengikuti rapat sebelumnya dengan klien yang berbeda.. Ada apa, Lu ? Kenapa kau begitu panik ?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ziyu sakit, dia merindukan Sehun.. Bisakah kau sampaikan pada Sehun ? Tolong untuk menghubungiku secepatnya.. Kasihan Ziyu." ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah, Lu.. Aku akan memberitahunya untuk menghubungimu secepatnya.. Kami juga akan pulang secepatnya, Lu.. Aku juga kasihan pada Ziyu." balas Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." ucap Luhan.

"Sama – sama, Lu." balas Chanyeol dan menutup sambungannya.

Setelah menutup sambungannya pada Chanyeol, Luhan menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"Halo, Xiumin !" sapa Luhan.

"Ada apa, Lu ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku hari ini tidak ke kafe dulu.. Ziyu sakit.. Maaf ya." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, Lu.. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku.. Kau kan pemilik kafe ini, aku mana mungkin melarangmu." balas Xiumin.

"Hehe.. Tapi, kau kan manajernya.. Ya sudah, nanti aku hubungi lagi ya." kekeh Luhan.

"Iya, Lu.. Semoga Ziyu cepat sembuh." Lalu, sambungan pun terputus.

Setelah itu, Luhan menghubungi guru Ziyu dan menyampaikan kalau Ziyu tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena sakit.

.

Luhan langsung memeriksa Ziyu yang masih mengigau memanggil Sehun.

"Iya sayang.. Daddy akan pulang." Luhan menenangkan Ziyu.

Luhan mengambil air hangat, baskom dan kain untuk mengompres Ziyu.

"Daddy.. hiks.. Papa, Ziyu mau daddy.. hiks.. hikss." rengek Ziyu.

"Sabar ya, sayang.. Daddy akan segera pulang kok." Luhan mengompres Ziyu sambil menenangkannya.

Setelah mengompres Ziyu, Luhan memberikan obat penurun panas berbentuk sirup pada Ziyu.

"Minum dulu obatnya, sayang." suruh Luhan.

"Tidak mau ! Ziyu mau daddy.. Obat pahit." tolak Ziyu.

"Kalau Ziyu sakit, Ziyu tidak bisa bermain bersama daddy.. Kalau Ziyu tidak mau minum obat, kapan Ziyu sembuhnya ?" bujuk Luhan.

Ziyu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ziyu ingin bermain bersama daddy ! Ziyu ingin sembuh !" seru Ziyu.

"Kalau Ziyu ingin sembuh, Ziyu harus minum obat ini.. Papa siapkan yang rasa strawberry, rasa kesukaan Ziyu." Luhan menyuapkan obat tersebut pada Ziyu.

"Anak pintar." Luhan meletakkan obatnya.

Luhan membaringkan Ziyu lagi di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Ziyu istirahat ya." ucap Luhan.

"Ziyu pusing, papa.. Gendong ~~." rengek Ziyu sambil merentangkan tangannya menggapai Luhan.

"Aigoo~~.. Manjanya anak papa." Luhan menggendong Ziyu.

Ziyu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Luhan menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya dan membuat Ziyu nyaman di gendongannya.

"Kapan daddy pulang ?" tanya Ziyu.

"Sebentar lagi daddy pulang, sayang." jawab Luhan.

"Ziyu kangen daddy." ujar Ziyu dengan lemah.

"Iya, sayang.. Papa juga kangen dengan daddy-mu.. Sekarang Ziyu istirahat ya, biar Ziyu cepat sembuh." Luhan mengelus punggung Ziyu dengan lembut, sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Ziyu.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Ziyu sudah tertidur. Pelukan pada Luhan pun mengendur. Lalu dengan hati – hati Luhan melepas gendongannya dan merebahkan Ziyu di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang." Luhan mencium kening Ziyu.

Setelah menidurkan Ziyu, Luhan pergi ke dapur membuat bubur untuk Ziyu.

* * *

Lalu…

TING TONG

Luhan menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eomma." gumam Luhan.

Luhan membuka pintu dan disambut pelukan oleh sang mertua.

"Apa kabar, eomma ?" tanya Luhan.

"Eomma baik, sayang.. Tadi eomma ke kafe, tapi ternyata kau tidak disana.. Makanya eomma kemari." jawab nyonya Oh.

"Iya, eomma.. Ziyu sakit." balas Luhan.

"Ya ampun ! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ? Mana dia ? Eomma mau melihatnya." Nyonya Oh langsung mencari keberadaan Ziyu.

"Sekarang Ziyu sedang tidur di kamarnya, eomma." Luhan mengantar nyonya Oh ke kamar Ziyu.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Ziyu dan melihat Ziyu sedang tidur dengan pulas.

"Ziyu merindukan Sehun.. Sejak tadi dia mengigau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun." jelas Luhan.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan sekali cucuku.. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sehun ?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Sudah, eomma.. Tapi, tadi tidak diangkat.. Chanyeol bilang, dia sedang rapat." jawab Luhan.

"Aishh.. Anak itu ! Anaknya sedang sakit, tapi malah lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.. Awas saja kalau dia pulang." kesal nyonya Oh.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma bisa menjaga Ziyu sebentar ? Aku tadi sedang membuat bubur untuk Ziyu." pinta Luhan.

"Tentu bisa, sayang." jawab nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Panggil aku saja kalau Ziyu rewel." Luhan tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan nyonya Oh di kamar Ziyu.

.

.

* * *

Jepang

"Sehun-ah ! Luhan tadi menghubungiku, katanya Ziyu sakit." ucap Chanyeol ketika Sehun sudah selesai rapat.

Sehun menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga ! Tadi aku men-setting ponselku menjadi silent.. Luhan pasti akan marah." Sehun melihat ponselnya dan melihat banyak sekali panggilan dari nomor Luhan.

Lalu, Sehun menghubungi Luhan.

"Sayang." sapa Sehun setelah mendengar suara Luhan.

"Kau masih ingat untuk menghubungiku ?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Aigoo.. Sayang.. Maafkan aku, tadi aku lupa kalau aku men-silent ponselku.. Bagaimana keadaan Ziyu ?" jawab dan tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Dia terus memanggilmu.. 'Ziyu kangen daddy'.. Dia selalu berkata seperti itu.. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamar ditemani eomma-mu." jawab Luhan.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan sekali anakku." balas Sehun lemas.

"Hey ! Ziyu anakku juga !" bentak Luhan.

"Ck ! Iya iya.. Ziyu anakmu juga.. Kan kita membuatnya bersama, sayang." goda Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun ! Kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini ?! Cepat pulang atau kau tidak akan mendapat 'jatah' selama sebulan ! Ingat itu !" titah Luhan.

KLIK

Sambungan terputus.

"Ya ampun !" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Hun ? Apa yang terjadi pada Ziyu ?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ziyu sedang tidur.. Dia bilang dia kangen padaku." jawab Sehun lemah.

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Ziyu, wajahmu sampai lesu seperti itu.. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Hun." usul Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita harus pulang.. Kalau tidak, Luhan mengancamku tidak akan mendapat 'jatah'ku selama sebulan." balas Sehun.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"MWO ?! Bwahahahahahahahaha." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu sampai mati." dengus Sehun.

"Hahahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Hun-ah.. Aku kira wajahmu lesu karena memikirkan Ziyu, tapi kau mengkhawatirkan 'jatah'mu.. Hahaha." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ish ! Aku juga mengkhawatirkan anakku.. Ayo, cepat kita siap – siap untuk pulang." Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"YA ! Sehun-ah ! Tunggu aku !" Chanyeol mengejar Sehun.

.

.

* * *

"Daddy ! Huwwaaaaaaa.. Daddy~~~~.. Hiks.. hiks.. Papaaaaa !" Ziyu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga, Ziyu sayang.. Tenang ya, ada halmoni disini." Nyonya memeluk Ziyu dan menenangkannya.

"Monii~~.. Ziyu mau papa.. Papa mana ? Papaaaaaaaa." rengek Ziyu di pelukan nyonya Oh.

.

Mendengar teriakan Ziyu, Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar Ziyu.

"Aigoo.. Sayang." Luhan langsung mengambil alih Ziyu dari gendongan nyonya Oh.

"Papa.. hikss.. Papa." rengek Ziyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan.

"Lu, apa sebaiknya kita bawa Ziyu ke dokter ?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, eomma.. Ziyu juga pernah demam seperti ini karena menginginkan sesuatu.. Dan itu hanya bisa sembuh jika dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan." jawab Luhan.

"Kasihan sekali cucuku.. Kau sudah menghubungi Sehun ?" tanya nyonya Oh sambil mengelus rambut Ziyu.

"Tadi Sehun menghubungiku.. Sepertinya dia akan segera pulang." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Hari sudah semakin sore.. Eomma harus pulang dan memasak untuk appa.. Tidak apa – apa kan kalau kau eomma tinggal ?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Iya, eomma.. Aku tidak apa – apa.. Terima kasih telah membantuku menjaga Ziyu." jawab Luhan.

Akhirnya nyonya Oh pulang.

.

.

* * *

Luhan dengan sabar terus menggendong Ziyu sambil melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Ziyu sayang.. Makan dulu ya.. Biar Ziyu cepat sembuh.. Aaaaaa~~." Luhan mendudukkan Ziyu di pangkuannya dan menyuapkan bubur yang telah dia buat pada Ziyu.

Ziyu memakan bubur buatan Luhan.

"Papa.. Mulut Ziyu pahit.. Ziyu tidak mau makan." Ziyu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Ziyu tidak makan, Ziyu akan lama sembuhnya.. Memang Ziyu tidak mau bermain bersama daddy ?" tanya Luhan.

"Ziyu mau bermain bersama daddy." jawab Ziyu.

"Kalau begitu, Ziyu harus makan agar cepat sembuh.. Papa suapi.. Aaaaa~~." bujuk Luhan.

Ziyu mengunyah bubur tersebut.

"Anak pintar." Luhan mengelus rambut Ziyu dengan sayang.

.

Setelah menyuapi Ziyu, Luhan memberi obat penurun panas lagi pada Ziyu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Sekarang Ziyu harus istirahat." Luhan membaringkan Ziyu di ranjang.

"Papa.. Kenapa daddy belum pulang ?" tanya Ziyu.

"Mungkin daddy masih banyak pekerjaan, sayang.. Tapi, tadi daddy janji akan segera pulang kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai." jawab Ziyu.

Ziyu terdiam, Luhan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ziyu.

"Ziyu sangat rindu pada daddy ya ?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk Ziyu.

Ziyu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya sambil memeluk leher Luhan.

"Tidurlah, nak.. Nanti ketika Ziyu bangun, daddy sudah ada bersama kita." Luhan mengelus dan mengecup kening Ziyu.

"Malam, papa.. Ziyu sayang papa dan daddy." Ziyu mencium pipi Luhan.

"Papa dan daddy juga menyayangimu, sayang." balas Luhan.

Ziyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya pegal sekali karena seharian ini dia telah menggendong Ziyu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan ikut terlelap menyusul Ziyu.

.

.

* * *

TLIT ~

Pintu rumah terbuka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Sehun telah pulang dari perjalanannya dari Jepang. Dia membuka jas dan menaruh tas kerjanya asal di ruang tamu.

Setelah itu, Sehun buru – buru ke kamar Ziyu untuk melihat keadaannya.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat dua malaikatnya tengah tidur berpelukan. Dia menghampiri Ziyu dan mencium kening Ziyu yang masih sedikit hangat.

Tak disangka, Ziyu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Daddy !" teriak Ziyu dengan suara serak.

"Hai jagoan daddy.. Badanmu masih hangat, nak." Sehun memeriksa suhu tubuh Ziyu.

Ziyu langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ziyu kangen daddy.. Hikss." isak Ziyu.

"Sssshhh.. Daddy sudah disini, sayang.. Jangan menangis ya.. Nanti papa bangun." Sehun menenangkan Ziyu.

Tapi, sepertinya Luhan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hunnie ? Kau sudah pulang ? Kapan kau tiba ?" tanya Luhan sambil bangun menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku baru saja tiba, sayang." jawab Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan.

Tatapan Luhan menjadi sendu ketika melihat Ziyu sedang memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Luhan juga sangat merindukan Sehun. Ada sedikit rasa iri pada Ziyu yang tengah memeluk Sehun.

Ziyu terus memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Kau tidurlah lagi.. Biar aku yang menjaga Ziyu." suruh Sehun.

"Tapi kau kan baru pulang." ucap Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa, sayang.. Kau kan sudah menjaga Ziyu, sekarang giliranku." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Bangunkan aku jika Ziyu rewel." Luhan kembali pada posisi semula dan kembali untuk tidur.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur.

"Jja ! Ziyu masih mengantuk ?" tanya Sehun.

Ziyu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Tidak.. Ziyu tidak mengantuk." jawab Ziyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Sehun sambil mencium pipi Ziyu.

"Ziyu ingin menonton larva dengan daddy !" jawab Ziyu dengan seruannya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Ziyu.

"Baiklah.. Kita nonton larva kesukaanmu dan kesukaan daddy." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan Ziyu yang masih di pelukannya pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton dvd Larva.

.

Setelah mencari dvd tersebut, mereka pun menontonnya bersama. Sesekali mereka tertawa menonton kartun larva tersebut.

Sehun dan Ziyu berbaring di sofa bed yang ada di ruang keluarga, mereka menyamankan diri dengan memeluk satu sama lain dan Sehun mengambil selimut untuk Ziyu.

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan kaget karena tidak mendapati Sehun dan Ziyu di tempat tidur.

Luhan bangun terburu – buru dan mencari keberadaan Ziyu dan Sehun.

Lalu, Luhan menuju ruang keluarga dengan televisi yang menyala memainkan kartun larva.

"Aigoo.. Manisnya." gumam Luhan saat melihat Sehun dan Ziyu tidur berpelukan.

Luhan memegang kening Ziyu untuk memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Sudah tidak panas.. Akhirnya obatnya datang juga.. Papa menyayangimu, sayang." gumam Luhan lagi sambil mencium kening Ziyu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Tampan.. Kasihan, pasti kau lelah sekali.. Aku mencintaimu, suamiku.. Terima kasih telah menjadi daddy yang baik untuk Ziyu, anak kita." gumam Luhan sambil mengecup lama kening dan bibir Sehun.

Setelah mematikan televisinya, Luhan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan Ziyu dan Sehun sarapan.

.

.

END.


End file.
